My Mate's Child
by Little Wolf Raven
Summary: Skylar, the daughter of Charlie Swan decides to visit her dad while her older half sister Bella is there. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's POV**

I watch Jacob and Bella talk as I smile, I look at Billy and the pack as I sighed. Its been a month since I found out about them and the Cullens, I didn't know what to think of the Cullens or my daughter dating one. "Heard from Skylar?" Billy asked as I look at him and saw Paul look at us, "well she told me that she is coming to live in Forks for a while" I said while making sure Bella didn't hear. "You haven't told Bella about her?" Billy asks as I shook my head, I didn't know what to tell her she had a little sister a year younger then her since I kept it a secret from her and Renee.

"You should tell her" Billy said, "tell me what?" I heard Bella ask as I look at her and sigh. "Sit down Bells, I need to tell you something" I said as she did, "you have a sister" I told her and she looked shocked. "How?" she asked, "it was around the time you and your mom left, I went out drinking and slept with someone else and then she called me 2 months later that she was pregnant...I helped out with money and when you couldn't come here she would come down and spend time with me, Billy has met her along with Paul and Sue" I told her as she looked at Billy.

"Whats her name?" she asked, "her mother named her Skylar but she uses Swan as her last name" I told her as she nods, "I am telling you this because she is coming in a week and it would be nice if you guys got along" I told her while she got out and left towards the beach. "I hope everything works out with that red head on the loose" Billy said as I nod while watching her look out at the water.

 **Skylar's POV**

I look out the window out the window from the plane, my mother is dead because of Stefan and I am alone without Klaus. My mother became a hybrid but Stefan killed her to send a message to Klaus, I was angry and I was stuck not knowing what to do.

 **Klaus's POV**

I looked out the window at the moon while I thought of Skylar who is my mate, she is gone away from me and my enemies. I remember when she told me that she was leaving.

~Flashback~

"Klaus...I am leaving" she said as I froze and turned looking at her, "Why?" I aks while she looked down. "I can't stay in this house, I miss my mother so much Klaus and with everything that is happening with your mother its to much" she said while I growl, "fine leave and don't return" I told her coldly.

~Flashback Ends~

Now I am alone, I regret telling her to leave and now she is gone. Now I have to deal with my mother and my siblings. "Brother" I heard Elijah as I looked at him, "Where is Skylar?" he asked while I scowled, "gone" I said while leaving the room and walking out of the house for some fresh air.

 **Skylar's POV**

I grab my bag as I walk out of the plane, I now arrived in Seattle and its already 3 in the afternoon. I went to grab my suitcase that took me 15 minutes, I walked out of the airport and saw my dad standing by his car. "Hey Sky" he said while I hugged him, "dad Its good to see you again" I told him as he helped me with my bags and I got in.

"So remember Billy?" he asks as I nod, "he is making a cook out and he invited us, Bella is going to be there" he said while I looked outside, "sounds fun" I said. "How is your mother?" he asked which made me tense up, "she is dead" I said, "when?" he said sounding suprised and shocked, "a few weeks ago" I told him.

I didn't want to look at him, to show him how hurt I am from her death along with leaving my lover alone to deal with his enemies. I felt my phone buzz and saw it is a text from Damon, 'where are you?' I read while I frowned, 'out of town...I left Damon' I sent a text back. I met Damon a few weeks ago at the bar when I found out about my mother.

I felt it buzz again and looked down, 'Finn is dead, Klaus is angry and his mother disappeared' I read as I read it again and sigh ignoring my father's stare. 'Keep me posted' I sent the text while I put it in my pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylar's POV**

Its been a week since I arrived, the small cook out was alright but my older sister was angry that our father didn't tell her about me. Damon has been texting me what has been happening, Esther tried to kill her children and disappeared. I feel something is going to happen soon, I look up from the bench to see Bella with her boyfriend and his family. Dad signed me up for school which is annoying being the new girl, I ignore the rumors about me that I know Bella is telling her friends but I don't care.

 **Paul's POV**

I stare out at the water when I heard someone sit next to me, "whats wrong?" I heard Sam ask as I sigh, "I imprinted on Skylar" I told him. "When?" he asked shocked, "when she came a week ago, I kept that thought hidden from everyone and I don't know what to do" I told him. "We can tell her" Sam said while I looked at him, "I know that but then we drag her into this mess we are in because of the leech lover" I told him while annoyed that Bella dragged every human in danger because of her actions.

"We will protect her" he said as I sighed, "I guess so its just I'm worried about that red head, she can go for Skylar because of Bella" I told him. "Don't worry" Sam said, "we should go patrol" I told him while getting up and walking away.

 **Skylar's POV**

I walked out of the school as I ignored the whispers about me because of Bella and her stupid mouth. I noticed her hanging with a family of Cold ones, I knew what they were since me and my mom ran into a small coven of them when I was 13. I am driving Bella's truck since she is heading off with her boyfriend, I got in and decided to drive to La push beach since she she knew her dad would be with Billy.

It took 20 minutes to arrive as I got off, I walked down to the beach feeling the sand hit her feet since she took off her sandals. I sat down on the sand looking out at the ocean, I spent an hour looking out when I heard my phone ring. I saw it is Elijah, "Hello" I answered feeling something is wrong, "something has happened" he said while I bite my lip, "is Klaus okay?" I ask.

"He...He is gone Skylar" he said as I froze, "he's dead" I heard him say while I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry Skylar, Rebekah tried to save him but Damon stopped her" he told me. "Its not her fault" I said feeling tears run down my cheek, "I got to go" I said hanging up. I got up as I started to feel sick, I moved to the side where the forest is and started throwing up. I stood up and started to walk to the car, "Skylar" I heard someone call me before everything went black.

 **Paul's POV**

"Skylar" I said while I moved quick to catch her, I noticed she just passed out as I carefully picked her up. I decided to head to Sam's place, while walking I noticed tears running down her cheek which made me worried. I saw Seth outside Sam's when he noticed me and who I carry he ran back inside, Sam came out looking worried as he looked at Skylar.

"I saw her at the beach, she passed out right in front of me" I told him as he nods, "bring her inside and put her on the couch while I call Billy and Charlie" he said while I walked in to see Emily and the others. I gently put her on the couch, "Nik" I heard her mumble while moving in her sleep, I went to sit down on the table while grabbing himself a muffin.

"They are on their way with Jacob and Bella" Sam said while I roll my eyes at the leech lover, "ok" I said as I watched Skylar sleep. It took Billy and Charlie 10 minutes to arrive with Jacob and the leech lover, I noticed that she didn't like Skylar and Jacob was just stuck on who to follow. "Is she okay?" I heard Billy ask me, "I don't know" I said while I turned to watch the couch and noticed movement.

 **Skylar's POV**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to notice I was in a unfamiliar room, I turned my head to see the guys from the res and my dad along with Bella and Billy. "Are you okay?" my dad asked while I shook my head and then heard my phone ringing, I grabbed it from my pocket and saw it is Damon. "I need to get this" I said while getting up ignoring them and walking out, "Damon" I said when I answered the phone.

"Skylar..." I heard him say as I wanted to punch him, "How dare you call Damon, Elijah told me what you and your fucking brother did. Give me a good reason for doing it Damon" I said. "He was taking Elena's blood! She would be dead right now because of him, he wanted to make hybrids still Skylar" he said while I stopped and noticed I was in the forest which I didn't care.

"You could have just distracted him while someone got Elena out, not stop his heart Damon" I said feeling tears run down my cheek, "its your fault he is dead Damon" I said while hanging up. I rubbed the tears away when I heard a twig break and turned to see someone I haven't seen since I was a kid, "Victoria" I said in shock.

* * *

 _Since you know what happens in the vampire diaries I won't write it in._

 _We started after the Mikaelson Ball and Esther trying to kill her children in the 1st chapter, this chapter is when Klaus is put into Tyler's body and thought dead._

 _After this chapter I will stop changing the point of views like this chapter, I will slow it down and the next chapter will be longer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylar's POV**

"Skylar, its been a while" she said while I nod, "what are you doing here?" I ask as she looked around, "I smelled you nearby and thought I stop to say hello" she said while I watched her.

"What happened to James and Laurent?" I ask her remembering them from when I was a kid, "they are dead" she said while I hugged her knowing James was her mate. "Skylar, can I ask you something?" she asked while I nod, "are you pregnant?" she asked while I froze. "Why?" I ask feeling sick since I saw the signs and thought I was crazy, "I hear another heartbeat, I had to listen closely to hear it" she said while I felt week and fell to my knees as Victoria caught me.

"Its impossible" I said in shock, "why?" she asks while I felt tears run down my cheek, "the father is a hybrid, I can't tell him because he is dead" I said as I felt her arms pull me close. "Where is your mother?" she asks, "she is dead" I told her while I cried as she rubbed my back and holds me close.

An hour late I sit beside her already calmed down from crying, "why are you here really?" I ask her, "I want revenge on the girl who had him killed" she said while I frown, "who?" I ask. "Her name is Bella" she said as I groaned, "of course" I said annoyed while Victoria looked at me, "she is my half sister who hates me" I told her.

"Why revenge? Couldn't you tell the Volturi? They killed your mate" I asked her confused, "James tried to kill her, her smell is strong and James likes to haunt his meal but Edward protected her which made James want to hunt her more" she said while I sighed. "So you have tried already?" I ask her, "yes but those wolves keep getting in my way" she said which made me frown, "wolves?" I ask.

"You don't know about the shapeshifters from the reservation?" she asked as I shook my head while I run my hand through my hair, "I don't think this revenge thing is a good idea, they will fight along side Bella and I fear that you will die" I told her. "Skylar" she said while I look at her, "just forget it" I said while getting up and running out of the woods.

 **Paul's POV**

I got worried when Skylar never came back in, I walked outside and saw her coming out from the forest. "Skylar" I called out as she turned to me, her eyes were puffy and red as she ignored me and ran off to the car as she took off.

 **Skylar's POV**

I stared at the pregnancy test in my hands, postive, it is true and I am carrying Klaus's child. I break it and throw it away as I wash my hands, after I ran out I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test to see if it was true. I am pregnant, I lift my shirt as I looked down to see a small bump forming where the child is growing and I am happy.

'My mate's child' I thought as I felt tears run down my cheek, I rubbed them away as I walked out of the bathroom. 30 minutes later I find myself looking outside from my window, I know I am keeping my child but I am afraid of the reaction that I am going to get from my dad since he didn't know I was dating.

'Everything will be okay...hopefully' I thought while I got up and decided to head to bed, its been a long day and finding out about Klaus's death is still in my mind. I lay on the bed and start to fall asleep, 'Klaus' I thought before I fell asleep with a tear running down my cheek. Morning came as I stared out the window, I kept getting up during the night because of nightmares.

I heard a knock as I got up opening the window, I frowned seeing no one there and saw a note on the window. I took the note, I sit on the bed and opened the letter.

 _Skylar, I am sorry for making you upset. I know that my revenge won't work and that's fine, I am okay dying Sky. James and Laurent are dead, I miss James and I can't live without him. I am on my way now with my army to try to kill Bella, if I don't make it I am sorry and I am glad to have met you. In the bag is some clothes, take care of yourself and your child. Goodbye Skylar, Victoria._

I felt tears run down my cheek, I grabbed my phone and dialed the only person I trust with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylar's POV**

I ran my hand through my hair as I waited for someone very importent to me, I called her right after I read the note

~Flashback~

"Hello" I heard her answer as I smiled, "Can you come to Seattle? I need your help, its about Victoria" I said and I heard her answer, "on my way" she said as I took a breath I was holding and thanked her before hanging up.

~Flashback Ends~

"Skylar" I heard someone call out and turn to see someone who was named my Godmother, Katherine Pierce, "Kat" I said as I hugged her. "Whats going on?" she asked me as I filled her in and I got in the car, "So you want me to save Victoria from whatever is going on" she said while I look out the window, "yes and do not mention me or think of me, Victoria told me about a Cold one who can read thoughts" she said as she parks on the side and told me to stay in the car.

 **Katherine's POV**

I moved through the trees as I stopped to see wolves and Cold ones in a clearing fighting other Cold ones, I left knowing Victoria would go for the girl Bella and she wasn't with the group means she is somewhere else. I moved quick and heard fighting up ahead, I saw Victoria about to get killed so I intervented and moved behind the girl making them both stop.

I had grabbed her hair pulling her back making her scream in pain as I smirked seeing Victoria's surprised expression, "away from Victoria sparkles and wolfie stop growling" I said as I glared at them. "Now Victoria, I want you to stop this idiotic thought of revenge and leave this disgusting little human alone" I said, "she killed my mate!" she shouted while I glared at her, "she is a human and those Cullens killed him, now I tire of your pity revenge and lets leave now before sparkles tries to kill you again" I said while she growled and left.

I threw the human to the Cold one and left before he could do anything, I got in my car as I drove off ignoring Skylar's gaze. "She should be back in Seattle, she might be pissed but hopefully she will hear you out" I told her while she sighed and nods as we drove back to Seattle.

 **Skylar's POV**

After Kat saved Victoria, I said my goodbyes and drove back to Forks. My father thought I was just having a day to myself, it took an hour to arrive home as I saw my fathers cruiser in the drive way. I parked as I walked inside, "I'm home" I called out as I smile seeing my father asleep on the couch.

A few days pass and everything went back to normal, I learned that Bella was getting married to the cold one. My father wasn't happy along with Jacob who was in love with Bella, I walked out the school ignoring the whispers. "Hey Skylar" I turn to see Angela, "whats up?" I ask while she messed with her shirt, "we wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us at the beach" she asked.

"Sure, I will meet you there" I told her with a smile, she nods and walks back to her group of friends. I got in the truck since Bella is going with the Cullens, I drove back home while humming a tune.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylar's POV**

I put on my white shorts and light blue tank top with my black bikini top underneath. Today I am meeting Angela at the beach along with her friends, she is the only one I got to know and become good friends with. I walked downstairs as I smile at my dad, "hey dad I am heading to la push beach, a school friend invited me" I said while grabbing a bowl and the cereal box.

"Just be careful" he said as I nod while pouring some in the bowl, it took me 30 minutes to eat. I got in the truck and drove to la push, I parked and saw Angela who saw the truck and waved. I waved back as I got off, I walked down to the beach as Angela gave me a hug. "You made it, we tried to invite Bella but she is spending time with Edward" she said.

"She is usually with him" I told her as she nods, "come on" she said while pulling down to her other friends. I spend hours with them enjoying myself, I decided to head home early since my dad will be waiting for me. When I was walking back to the truck I bumped into Paul, he looked at me in shock as I frown. I waved at him as I left since I didn't really want to chat, I got in the truck and took off.

 **Paul's POV**

I watched her leave as I stared at the truck in shock, "Paul" Sam called out as I looked at him, "whats the matter?" he asked. "She is pregnant, my wolf is going crazy with anger" I told him as Sam frowned, "I don't think Charlie knows" he said while I frown. "Should we tell him?" I asked him, "no" he said while I sigh. "What am I going to do Sam? She is my imprint and pregnant with someone else's kid" I said while Sam looked at me, "I do not know Paul, come on lets go back to my place" he said while I nod.

 **Skylar's POV**

Another month has passed as I am starting to show, I am already 3 months pregnant and I am scared of my father finding out. I am starting to wear clothes that are a bit more larger then my size to hide my bump, Kat calls me every night to check how I am doing since she is worried about me and the baby.

I am sitting on my bed while my dad is with Billy, Jacob left when he got an invite to Bella's wedding. I feel bad for him, Bella couldn't just tell him that she didn't like him and strung him along. I got up as I walked to the window and looked out, today I have a doctors apointment in Seattle since if I do it Forks people will know.

I grabbed the truck keys as I texted my dad I was going out, I got in as I started to drive to Seattle. 'Meet you at the doctors' I texted Kat while I drove for an hour, I parked as I got off grabbing my phone and wallet. I saw Kat sitting outside as I smile giving her a hug, "come on" she said as I follow her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylar's POV**

Sitting on the table as Kat is sitting on a chair beside it while we wait for the results, "so so when is your sister's wedding?" she asked me, "next week..I told my dad that I wasn't going, she didn't invite me either so I don't really care for it" I told her. Kat chuckled as I yawn, she and Victoria are staying in a hotel as we walked with each other most nights.

"Klaus is alive" I heard her say before I turn towards her, "how do you know?" I ask her, "Elijah called me, Klaus has been busy and it looks like they are heading over here" she told me. I bite my lip, "don't worry Sky, he won't be angry with you" she said while I nod. I heard a knock as I let the doctor know to come in, "Good Morning" the doctor spoke as she walked in with her clipboard.

"Morning" I said, I talked with the doctor before I lay back on the table and pick up my shirt, "lets see here" the lady spoke as I felt the cold gel on my stomach. I looked to my right as I saw the monitor, "well congratulations sweetie, 3 months along" she said before she cleans off my stomach. I sit up pulling down my shirt, "is the baby healthy?" I ask while I saw the lady smile, "yes" she told me making me smile in relief.

It took us 30 minutes to finish the visit, I got the meds I need for the pregnancy as I saw a few texts from my dad. 'Invited to the Rez tonight' I read as I sent one back, 'meet you there' I sent it as I follow Kat to the car.

~6 hours later~

Driving back to Forks, I hummed the song on the radio as I drove towards the rez. I parked as I got off grabbing my keys and phone, I put on my jacket to cover the baby bump showing as I put my phone and keys in my pocket. I walked towards the bon fire as I saw my dad with Billy, I sat beside him as I look at the fire.

"Hey Sky, how was seattle?" he asked, "good" I told him with a smile as I saw the boys coming to sit down. "Hey Skylar, can I talk to you?" I heard as I look to see Paul, I noticed him watching me during Billy telling us a story from the tribe. "Sure" I said as I follow him and sit on the log, "whats up?" I ask him seeing him nervous.

"The story is true, I am a shapeshifter" he said as I looked at him, "why are you telling me?" I ask him, "I imprinted on you" he told me. I stood up and looked at him, "what..when?" I ask him, "the first time I met you" he said while I stare at him. I heard my phone ring as I grabbed it, I saw it was Nik as I looked at Paul.

"Hello" I answered ignoring Paul as I walked a bit away, "Hello love" I heard him say while I wanted to punch him, "I have been worried and all you say is hello" I spoke as I saw Paul walk back to the bon fire. "Sorry love, I have been dealing with the doppelganger and I am sorry I told you to leave" he told me as I smile, "I know..I miss you Nik" I told him as I look out at the ocean.

"Miss you too love, I should be heading your way soon" he said, "I can't wait, I should go Nik before my dad wonders who I am talking to" I said as I heard him chuckle, "talk to you later" he said before he hung up. I sigh before I look down at my phone, 'what do you know about shape-shifters and imprints?' I texted Kat as I put my phone away and walked back to the bon fire.

"Let me think" I told Paul as he nods, I walk back to my car as I already texted my dad about leaving. I sit in my car with my head on the wheel, I am so confused about the imprinting..Nik is my mate and the father to my child. 'I want you here Nik' I thought as I take a deep breath and drove back home.


	7. Chapter 7

I sit in my room as a month has passed, I rubbed my stomach while writing in my journal. I haven't told my dad yet, tonight is the night I will tell him while Bella is with the Cullens getting ready for tomorrow(I pushed the wedding a week later, just letting you know). I hope he supports me, I just worry since I am 17 and a bit young to have a kid. I heard my father enter as I made sure my jacket was zipped us as I walk downstairs, "Hi dad" I said as he smiles, "Hi Skylar" he said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask him while playing with my sleeve, "sure" he said as I follow him to the living room and sat down. "Whats going on Sky?" he asked, "Its something I should have told you when I found out...I'm pregnant" I told him. "When did you find out?" he asked, "a month ago, I was afraid to tell you" I told him, "I am disappointed but I will support you" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How far along?" he asked as I smile unzipping my jacket and showing him my stomach, "4 months now" I told him. I felt my father place his hand on my stomach as the baby kicked a bit, "do you know the gender?" he asked, "no not until the next appointment" I told him. We talked for a while as I told him about Klaus and how they met, "do you want me to tell Bella?" he asked, "we can wait after she returns from her honeymoon" I told him.

A day has passed as I sit in the hotel room with Katherine and Victoria while we wait for Klaus to arrive, I already spoke to him about the pregnancy and told him about what the witch told her. 'Have fun at the wedding' I texted my dad while I look up at the cieling, I have a lot in my mind with Paul imprinting on me and the baby.

Don't worry about it Sky, if my information is right he could be a friend" Katherine told me, "I know but I worry about Klaus, what will he do when he finds out?" I told her while she comes and sits beside me. "We will wait and see okay" she said while I nod, hearing the knock I smile as Katherine opens the door.

"Hello love" Klaus said as I got up and hugged him, "I missed you" I told him as I look up at him and he crashes his lips into mine. "Missed you to love" he said while I felt him lay his hand on my stomach, "Elijah had to speak with me after you told me about the child, I didn't believe it at first you know" he said.

"I know" I told him as he kisses my forehead, "we need to talk" I told him as we sat on the bed. I explained to him about Paul and imprinting, I heard him growl as I look at Kat who was sitting with Elijah. "Klaus I love you not him...he can be my friend" I told him as Klaus pulls me onto his lap, "mine" Klaus growled as he kissed my neck where his bite mark is.


	8. Chapter 8

Its been a few weeks since Klaus arrived in Seattle, I have been spending time with him while my dad knows. I have been avoiding going to La Push as I knew Paul wanted answers, I heard my phone ring as I saw it was my dad. Klaus and Elijah went out to feed as I answered, "Hi dad" I answered, "Hey Sky, so your sister has a kid" he said while I sit up, "what? when did this happen?" I ask him.

"Said they adopted her, but she looks like Bella" he said, "do you need me to go talk with her?" I ask him. "No if anything comes up I will call, just stay safe" he said while I smile, "of course I will dad" I told him before hanging up. 'Can cold one have kids?' I texted Victoria as I bite my lip in worry, 'I do not know' I read Victoria's text as I sigh knowing I will never get an answer.

A few months pass as my dad noticed people arriving at the Cullens, "I will be fine Klaus" I told him as I rub my stomach, "Sky you are 7 months pregnant" he said while I glare at him. "Just be careful okay?" he asked as I hug him, "I will" I told him while grabbing her keys as I get into my car and drive towards Forks.

'Going to see Bella' I texted my dad as it took me an hour to arrive at the Cullens place, "Skylar" I heard as I turn to see Jacob who looked down at my stomach. "Where is she?" I ask with my arms crossed, "its not safe Skylar, you need to go home" he told him, "I need to speak with Bella" I told him.

I heard the door open as I turn to see a familiar male, "Garrett?" I asked as he turned, "well if it isn't the she wolf" he said with a smirk. "What are you doing here?" I ask, "Trouble" he said while I sigh, "take me to the covens leader Garrett" I told him as I ignore Jacob and follow Garrett inside where other cold ones are.

"Skylar" I heard Bella say as I turn to look at her and saw a young child behind her, "you brought a wolf into the house Garrett" I heard a male speak as I turn to look at him. "Alister" Garrett spoke, "werewolf" I heard Carlisle speak as I saw my sister looked shock. "Yup I have known since the beginning what you were, I just made sure Bella was safe with you" I told him, "so the Volturi are coming, I can see why" I told them looking at the young girl.

"Can you help?" I heard Carlisle ask as I raise an eyebrow, "I am pregnant...but I think I can get you someone that scares the Volturi" I told him. "You know HIM?" Garrett asked, "I met him in Mystic falls" I told him as I grab my phone and sent the address to Klaus. "Who?" my sister asked, "Klaus Mikaelson...the original hybrid" I heard Carlisle speak as I saw Edward stare at Carlisle in fear.


End file.
